Fang's Perspective of the Valium Incident
by ScintillatingSapphire
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Fang felt about the whole Valium thing? Don't say you haven't! Don't read if you haven't read Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**Me: With a little help from my little mindreading friend, it's time to find out how Fang felt about that whole Valium incident! Yay!**

**Fang: I can't believe you're doing this.**

**Me: Meh, be a man and deal with it. I don't own Maximum Ride! Although I wish I did…**

**Fang: Are you sure about that?**

**Me: On second thought…I don't wish I owned Maximum Ride. Enjoy! P.S.-these are pages 83-88 of Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. I have the book open in front of me, so these are all exactly what the chars say, except for Fang's thoughts.**

_Fang's POV_

Dr. M strapped down Max's arm and injected her with the Valium. I took her hand reassuringly, not knowing if it had kicked in yet.

"I'm so glad you're here," Max said, smiling at me, which made my world light up. A little back story: I'm hopelessly in love with Maximum Ride. Meh, I know, Fang, the emotionless brick wall, is actually feeling something? Yeah, he is. Deal with it. I tried to kiss her once, but…she flew away. _She flew away. _But she kissed me back before that, seeming like she accepted me. And then I tried to kiss her again and _boom! _She's gone. Why?

Max is kind of like a Toostie Pop. The world may never know what it takes to get to her center. But then again, the Tootsie Pop saying is "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" So…forget I said anything at all.

"I know everything's fine is you're here." Max continued. I felt heat rise to my face and I knew I was blushing. Did she mean that?

Dr. M put a few needles into Max's arm, making me wince. As you know, we all have very, _very _bad experiences with needles.

"Hey." Max said.

"That's just a local anesthetic. I'll give it a minute to take effect." Dr. M explained.

"Oh, look, the lights are so pretty," Max slurred, smiling at them. She gazed at them as though they were the prettiest things she had ever seen, but they were just normal, yellow lights.

Dr. M did something else to the arm as Max directed her attention towards me. "Fang?"

"Yeah. I'm here." _And I always will be _I wanted to add.

"I'm so glad you're here."

I wanted to believe that so badly, but sadly, she was on Valium so I couldn't. "Yeah, I got that."

She continued to gaze dreamily at me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

My heart was thumping so loudly that I was sure that the people in Africa could hear it. I kicked a non-existent pebble on the ground and muttered "You'd be fine," Because I was sure she would be.

"No," Her voice was suddenly very serious, as if she was delivering the most important message that has ever existed. "I would be totally unfine. _Totally."_

I swallowed hard. Would she really be miserable without me? I doubted it.

Dr. M started the procedure, and let me tell you, watching it was the equivalent of going to Hell. She was the love of my life and some _stranger _was digging into her arm and it reminded me of the School and everything else. I began to feel a little sick.

I managed to get by my nausea and unease and say "It's okay. Just relax. Just…relax. Don't try to talk.

Max got a troubled expression on her face. "I don't want my chip anymore. Actually, I _never _wanted that chip."

Oh really? I didn't know that after she nearly lost the use of her whole arm trying to get it out with a shell. "Okay, we're taking it out."

"I just want you to hold my hand."

"I _am _holding your hand." And I was enjoying it while I could.

"Oh. I knew that." Max went into La-la Land for a little bit, leaving me to have to struggle against not looking at the surgery.

"Do you have a La-Z-Boy anywhere?" Max said suddenly. What a nice question to ask during surgery.

"Um, no." Ella piped up from the other side of Max's table.

"I think I would like a La-Z-Boy." Max shut her eyes again, her hair sprawled out around her head. She looked so peaceful like that. And so immensely beautiful. "Fang, don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I'm here."

"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."

"I won't." _I won't. Not ever. _But now was not the time to get all mushy and say that.

Max's eyes fluttered open again. "Fang, Fang, Fang." She murmured dreamily. I took in a sharp breathe.

"I _love _you. I love you _sooo much._" She held out the arm that wasn't strapped down, trying to show how much.

I heard Ella give a little cough and I literally had to grip the edge of the table with the hand that wasn't holding Max's to steady myself from, like, passing out from over-emotion or something. She didn't know how long I had waited for her to say that. Since I was 12, actually. **(A/N: I couldn't help but add that last little detail!) **

_I love you too. _I wanted to say. _I love you too, and I would die for you, Max. I'll never abandon you. Not ever. I'll be by your side forever. _But all I managed was a wimpy, washed-out "Oh, jeez,"

_~The next day~_

Of course I was completely devastated that Max lost the use of her hand. I was staring at her the whole day, thinking about her little _confession _as I dearly hoped it was, not caring if anyone wondered why I was staring at her. This wasn't that different because I usually stared at her all day anyway. But today as I stared one phrase wouldn't leave my mind, it would keep playing over and over in my head. _She might love me. She might love me._

And, as usual, I had to hold myself down all day from pinning her down and having a make out fest. But if I did that she'd probably punch me in the face.

I decided that someday before I died (which might be very, very soon.) I would get her to the point where she _wouldn't _punch me in the face if I did that. Ah, how I wanted that day to be everyday so badly. I mean, we've kissed a couple times, but not like that.

When Ella and Dr. M had finally left the house Max cornered me. "What I said yesterday didn't mean anything! I love _everyone _on the flock! Besides, it was the Valium talking!"

A smug came over my face. I figured that this would be a nice opportunity to tease her about it. I mean, sure, it was the best she'd ever said to me (next to what she said to me on the beach before she kissed me), but she really couldn't expect me to let her live it down. "Uh-huh. You just keep telling yourself that. You looove me." You don't know how good it felt to say that last sentence. I then realized how close we were standing. My gaze flickered to the space between us and then to her lips. It would be so easy to just lean forward and-

Max tried to punch me, but I was expecting it so I was able to jump quickly out of the way. I laughed and pointed out the window at the trees. "Pick a tree. I'll go carve our initials into it." Hm, maybe I really would do that someday. **(A/N: I've actually scratched the words MR+F 4EVER into a bench lol)**

She shot me an evil look before racing out of the room. She was so adorable when she was in her I'm-going-to-kill-you moods.

Fin

**Angel: This one shot was brought to you by ME! It's really fun to explore Fang's thoughts. That is, when he's not thinking about Max. He thinks REALLY weird stuff about her sometimes.**

**Me:…**

**Iggy:…**

**Nudge:…**

**Total:…**

**Gazzy:…**

**Fang:…shut up.**

**Max: *walks over* Hey guys! What's with the awkward silence?**

**All of us: NOTHING!**


End file.
